With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed. In particular, portable electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like that are easy to carry have been widely used in recent years.
Portable electronic devices may be damaged by dropping or striking due to their portable nature. Accordingly, users cover their portable electronic devices with cases to prevent damage to the electronic devices.
Cases applicable to portable electronic devices are broadly divided into a case that protects a side surface or a rear surface of an electronic device and a flip type case that protects a front surface of an electronic device through which a display screen is provided, as well as a side surface or a rear surface of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.